


Jumping at Shadow

by siluman_panda



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? / "Maling! Awas kau, Kaizuka!"• InaSure. Semi - explicit lemon. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isinya ena-ena, yang di bawah umur syuhhh

**Aldnoah Zero © A/Z Project, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama, A-1 Pictures, Troyca.**

**Inaho x Slaine**

**Rated M for —yeah ekhem ekhem ykwim.**

**Dont like dont read**

 

* * *

  
Slaine tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Kulitnya serasa seperti terbakar, seolah tersulut. Tiap senti tubuhnya dikuasai oleh seseorang yang sedang berada di atasnya; menyentuhnya, merangsangnya hingga ke batas logika —gila.

"Nghhh....he-hentikan!"

Ingatan Slaine samar-samar. Memorinya rusak, dan semakin hancur dengan semua sentuhan sensual yang bergerilya di atas tubuhnya. Menari, mengajaknya berdansa di lautan nafsu dunia. Membawanya pada sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara.

"I-Inaho..jangan!"

Setidaknya kesadaran dan kewarasannya masih tersisa walau seujung kotoran kuku jari.

Perlahan kepingan itu terkumpul, membentuk sebuah kronologi di tengah surga yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Ia ingat tadi pagi ia berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Ia ingat tadi sudah mengumpulkan tugasnya. Ia ingat statusnya sebagai seorang pelajar yang masih harus menuntut ilmu dan masih harus banyak belajar, tidak diperkenankan melakukan hal tak senonoh semacam ini.

Inaho —nama orang yang ia sebut tadi masih melancarkan aksi. Dari yang lembut menjadi keras, sampai akhirnya tak terkendali, membuat Slaine berteriak-teriak setengah mati.

"Ah...ahhh!!"

Ini tidak benar.

_Sama sekali tidak._

Slaine mencoba mengingat kembali, tapi ia kembali dimabukkan oleh sentuhan Inaho pada titik nikmatnya. Slaine merasa lemas, tak sanggup melawan karena kakinya sudah seperti jeli hingga tak mampu ia gerakkan barang semili. Ia heran kenapa ia juga menikmati ini.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Slaine."

Slaine melihat lelaki itu. Ia tahu siapa yang tengah menggagahi dirinya saat ini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kaizuka Inaho, teman sekelasnya, saingannya dalam ajang perebutan nilai tertinggi tiap sesi ulangan. Ia tak terlalu dekat dengannya, hanya saling bertukar sapa bila bertemu.

"Ahh..."

Slaine dapat merasakan dirinya begitu penuh untuk sesaat. Inaho terengah-engah di atasnya usai melepaskan hasrat, lalu memisahkan diri. Namun ternyata tak berhenti sampai situ, lelaki itu membawanya ke ronde selanjutnya. Kembali menstimulasi, membuat pandangannya makin remang dan mengabur.

"Akhh..."

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Slaine..."

Slaine tak menjawabnya. Masih sibuk mendesah akibat benda tumpul yang masuk seenaknya ke dalam dirinya. Tapi itu tidak lama karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya. Inaho mengajaknya berciuman, bertukar saliva dengan gulatan lidah. Slaine tak bisa mengimbangi, membiarkan Inaho melakukan semuanya sesuka hati.

_Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?_

Lalu Slaine ingat. Mereka hari ini pulang cepat. Inaho mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat karaoke dan mereka mabuk parah. Slaine yang masih sadar saat itu memutuskan membawa Inaho ke rumahnya dulu, dan entah bagaimana semua ini bermula.

Inaho menjauh, membiarkan Slaine meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Air liur menetes tak beraturan, dan Slaine tidak lagi peduli sekotor apa dirinya sekarang.

"Tatap aku, Slaine..."

Slaine melirik, memandangi Inaho yang bahunya naik turun di atasnya.

"Hnghh...apa?"

"Apa kau...menikmatinya?"

"Nghh..." Slaine merasakan _benda_ Inaho menusuk titik lemahnya berulang kali untuk menggodanya.

"Khh..dasar licik...." pada akhirnya hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Slaine. Namun ia tak mengatakan penolakan atau terlihat membencinya. Mendapat lampu hijau, Inaho kembali merepetisi adegan yang baru beberapa menit berlalu.

"Terima kasih."

Slaine tidak lagi berkata apa-apa setelahnya. Ia hanya mengerang nikmat, merasakan Inaho. Sampai keduanya mencapai batas, tidak ada lagi yang berucap. Hanya menuntaskan kebutuhan batin—sekalian. Slaine juga tak merasa keberatan, toh raganya sudah terlanjur dinikmati.

"Hahh...hahh...." Slaine dan Inaho masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Respirasi mereka tersendat akibat kurangnya pasokan udara dalam kegiatan tadi.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal menyetubuhiku." ujar Slaine pada akhirnya. Inaho menggeleng pelan di sampingnya. "Kenapa harus?"

"Kau mabuk tadi."

"Tadi ya tadi. Sekarang ya sekarang."

Slaine bangkit, berniat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia harus membereskan ini sebelum ayahnya pulang nanti. Tapi seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan akhirnya ambruk kembali di atas buntalan kapuk berjahit.

"Aw..aw..aw!" rintihnya. Ia mendadak merinding ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari lubang belakangnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Slaine. Tunggu beberapa menit."

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi seperti ini?" Slaine merengut. Habis sudah. Setelah ini ia takkan bisa memandang Inaho dengan cara yang sama lagi. Ia membayangkan hari esok. Oh, tidak. Ia pasti bisa memerah sepanjang hari di sekolah, apalagi ia juga sekelas dengan Inaho.

_Siapapun tolong bunuh Slaine sekarang._

"Tidurlah dulu."

"Ayahku akan kembali, bodoh. Kalau dia jantungan melihat kita seperti ini, bagaimana?"

"Ingin aku minta restu?"

Slaine menimpuknya dengan bantal terdekat.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Mau ke karaoke, Slaine?"

Slaine yang baru saja menyelesaikan piket jelas terkejut melihat Inaho di depan kelas untuk menghadangnya.

"Kukira siapa, dasar hantu!" Slaine melemparnya dengan tas selempang  miliknya. Inaho tak membalas, tapi membawa kabur tas Slaine.

"Maling! Awas kau, Kaizuka!"

Kejar-kejaran tak lagi terelakkan. Dengan terpaksa Slaine menyetujui syarat Inaho asal tasnya kembali. Inaho tersenyum tipis, menggandeng tangannya di sepanjang perjalanan. Slaine tidak menolak. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Inaho mengajaknya bernyanyi macam-macam. Atas nama uang, Inaho menraktirnya minuman. Mereka pesan jus, tapi pelayan membuat kesalahan hingga minuman mereka tertukar dengan pengunjung ruang sebelah. Pihak karaoke meminta maaf, dan Slaine yang masih setengah sadar segera membawa Inaho ke rumahnya dan menunggunya untuk sadar.

* * *

 

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**Hitam — mengikat, kejahatan.**   
**Putih — kebersihan (?)**   
**.**   
**.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N :
> 
> I do nothing, okay. 
> 
> Ini apa.
> 
> INI APAAAAA.
> 
> efek kebanyakan denger karya Umetora dan aku tersesat di lagu Gishinanki pas bikin ini anjir dibawain ama luz pula aku kan jadi ikut mendesah (?) #GA. Judul fik ini aja diambil dari eng translation judul lagunya, Gishinanki yang bisa diartikan "Jumping at Shadow." dan aku suka banget di bagian lirik koko wa sou wonderlanddd #YATERUS 
> 
> makasih mau baca karya lucknut ini
> 
> maafkan aku, Tuhan. 
> 
> maafkan aku panitia BWOB
> 
> maafkan aku, emak bapak. 
> 
> siluman panda


End file.
